No, you had a choice
by Arielmine
Summary: Fin alternative 14x19. "Comment… Mais comment avez-vous pu prendre une décision pareille ? Et sans même m'en parler ?" [Spoilers 14x19]


**Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens vite fait avec ce petit truc parce que... Les épisodes 18 et 19 ? WTF ?! **

**Alors au vu du comportement de la TFW, j'ai voulu modifier l'épisode 19. Ce machin est donc plutôt une fin alternative...**

**Disclaimers: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Et c'est dans ces moments que je le regrette particulièrement. **

**Spoilers: 14x19**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**No, you had a choice.**

_You just made the wrong one..._

« Comment… Mais comment avez-vous pu prendre une décision pareille ? Et sans même m'en parler ? »

Castiel est furieux. Perdu. Blessé.

« Jack est… Jack est aussi comme un fils pour moi. Et vous… Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que j'avais, peut-être, mon mot à dire sur ce sujet ?!

\- Cass… »

La voix de Dean tremble. Il sent sa rage. Il sent sa souffrance. Mais il ne veut pas l'écouter. Il ne veut plus l'écouter.

« Non Dean, crache-t-il, Comment peux-tu être aussi hypocrite ? Tu m'as reproché d'agir dans votre dos, quand la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était vous épargner, toi et Sam, et protéger Jack. Mais, de toute évidence, ça ne te pose pas de cas de conscience de choisir de l'enfermer, de le manipuler pour y arriver, sans _daigner me mettre au courant ! »_

Dean resserre sa prise sur sa bière, mais Castiel ne le lâche pas du regard.

« Il a tué maman, réplique Dean, acide, Et sans son âme, sans notion de bien et de mal, c'est une bombe nucléaire ce gamin. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à…

\- Pour la dernière fois, Duma lui a fait croire qu'agir ainsi vous rendrait heureux ! »

Castiel a du mal à se contenir.

« Il pensait que cela rachèterait sa faute. Parce que, oui, Jack regrette. Il n'a peut-être plus d'âme, mais il a conscience de ses actes. Il a simplement besoin d'aide. Il a besoin de nous. »

Il se tourne vers Sam, silencieux, voûté contre la table de la cuisine.

« Il a besoin de sa _famille_. Vous n'avez pas compris qu'il a besoin de revenir ici ?! Que c'est le seul endroit où il se sent en sécurité ? Le seul endroit où il y a des gens en qui il a confiance ? Et vous… »

Il regarde Sam. Il regarde Dean.

« Vous avez trahi sa confiance. Vous avez trahi _votre propre fils_ sans regret ! »

Sa voix angélique a tonné dans la cuisine. Il n'arrive pas… Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les Winchester ont pu penser que c'était une bonne idée. Il comprend leur douleur. Il comprend leur peine. Il comprend leur angoisse aussi. Mais faire ça à Jack… C'est juste…

« Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi on ne t'a pas mis au courant… »

Le sourire de Dean est sarcastique. Et ses yeux… venimeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Cass ? On ne t'a rien dit parce que tu aimes tellement ce gosse que tu en oublies le reste. Non… Tu t'en fous du reste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel plisse les yeux alors que Dean fait un pas vers lui. Il serre ses poings, retenant la déferlante de violence qui bouillonne sous sa grâce.

« Il a tué _maman._ Tu as une idée de ce que ça me fait ? De ce que ça nous fait ?! »

Dean désigne Sam qui a dissimulé son visage entre ses mains.

« Non bien sûr… poursuit-il, ironique, Comment tu pourrais ? Mary Winchester n'était pas ta mère, tu ne peux imaginer ce que sa perte…

\- Comment oses-tu… »

Ses yeux le brûlent.

« Comment oses-tu insinuer que la mort de Mary ne m'affecte pas ? »

Sa voix est fragile. Son émotion menace de déborder.

« J'ai appris à la connaître, assène-t-il, ignorant sa douleur, Autant que Sam. Je suis allé chasser avec elle. Nous avons été là l'un pour l'autre quand vous étiez prisonniers pendant plus de six semaines. Elle… »

Il a conscience que sa souffrance s'exacerbe sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle me considérait comme l'un de ses garçons. »

Il sent quelque chose d'humide dévaler sa joue.

« Elle a été la seule à comprendre que… Elle a été celle qui a réellement été capable de me rassurer sur ma place au sein de cette FOUTUE FAMILLE ! »

Il a crié. L'écho de sa peine lui revient en pleine tête. Le sillon de sa larme sèche contre sa peau.

« Alors… Oui, Mary n'était pas ma mère. Peut-être bien que je ne suis même pas assez _Winchester_ pour oser la considérer comme telle. Mais ne t'avise pas… »

Quelque chose brûle au fond de lui. La férocité hurlante de sa grâce lui fait même mal.

Il affronte sans ciller le regard vert et écarquillé de Dean.

« Ne t'avise pas de croire _un instant _que la perspective de sa mort est plus facile à supporter pour moi que pour vous. »

L'orage de son âme gronde, et les éclairs de sa colère transpercent les Winchester.

« Cass… »

La voix de Sam est tendue, vibrante d'émotion contenue.

« Cependant, reprend Castiel comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, Contrairement à vous, j'essaie de faire la part des choses. La mort de Mary est un _accident_. »

Il fixe Dean avec toute sa fureur angélique.

« Un accident dont Jack est le responsable, je le reconnais. Mais _un accident_ tout de même. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas capable de lui pardonner, Dean. Et peut-être bien que tu es incapable de _me_ pardonner aussi. »

Dean fronce les sourcils.

« Mais n'imagine pas une seule seconde que je vais tourner le dos à Jack quand il a le plus besoin de mon aide ! »

Sur ces mots, Castiel fait volte-face et sort de la cuisine à grandes enjambées. Il se fout de savoir si les Winchester le suivent ou non. Il veut juste… Il veut juste libérer Jack de sa prison. Le rassurer. Le protéger. Lui assurer que tout ira bien. Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas faillir à sa promesse faite à Kelly. Il ne peut pas simplement abandonner parce que la situation se complique. Quel parent ferait ça à son enfant ? Quel Winchester a jamais fait ça à l'un des siens ?!

Il ne s'embarrasse pas à déverrouiller la porte. Il la fait sortir hors de ses gonds alors qu'il la pousse d'un geste brusque.

La boîte Ma'lak est là.

« Jack ? Jack ! »

Les symboles sont déjà à moitié effacés.

Les joints déformés.

Sam et Dean ont réellement cru que ce _cercueil _suffirait à contenir un néphilim ?!

« Cass ? Père ?! »

La boîte s'agite et Castiel se précipite au niveau des cadenas qu'il arrache l'un après l'autre.

La terreur dans la voix de Jack consume sa grâce.

L'entendre l'appeler « Père », pour la première fois, et avec un tel désespoir, lui brise le cœur.

« Je suis là Jack. »

Le dernier cadenas cède et il s'empresse de relever le couvercle.

« Jack… »

Le nephilim est recroquevillé, son portable contre sa poitrine, ses yeux dorés brillent dans la pénombre de la boîte, leur lumière se reflète dans les sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

« Père… »

Castiel se hâte de tendre une main vers lui, mais il est surpris de voir Jack se redresser subitement et enrouler ses bras contre son cou. Il n'hésite pas cependant. Il passe un bras sous le dos du néphilim, l'autre sous ses genoux, et il le sort de sa prison. Jack serre encore plus fort et Castiel se laisse glisser par terre, ne relâchant pas un instant son étreinte.

« Pourquoi… Père… Pourquoi ont-ils… »

Il sent de nouvelles larmes mourir contre le tissu de sa chemise.

« Je pensais… Je pensais qu'ils…

\- Du calme Jack… murmure Castiel, apaisant

\- Sam… Dean… Ils me… Ils me détestent… »

Un hoquet secoue ses épaules et Castiel resserre sa prise.

« Je veux juste… Je ne voulais pas. Père… Je ne voulais _pas_ tuer Mary. Si je pouvais la ramener, je le ferais. »

Jack tremble contre lui.

« J'avais juste besoin… J'espérais que tout redevienne comme avant… »

Qu'importe qu'il n'ait plus d'âme. Qu'importe que sa notion de bien et de mal soit inexistante. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne ressent _rien_.

Il lève les yeux.

Sam et Dean sont dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Sam ravagé.

Dean…

Il ne sait même pas ce que traduit le visage de Dean en cet instant.

« Jack… »

La voix de Sam tremble. Prudente. Coupable.

Elle ne réussit qu'à tétaniser davantage Jack dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas… souffle le néphilim contre son cou, Je ne veux pas… Ne les laisse pas… S'il te plaît père, ne les laisse pas… »

Et la grâce de Castiel se consume de voir celle de Jack fragilisée.

Fracturée par cette trahison qui a réduit à néant le lien que Jack avait avec les Winchester.

Avec Sam.

« Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… continue de murmurer Jack, s'accrochant à lui avec toute sa force céleste, toute sa peur d'enfant rejeté, Père… »

Jack relève la tête et lui offre un regard… Désemparé. Désespéré.

Un appel à l'aide.

« S'il te plaît père. Emmène-moi… »

Son murmure se brise contre sa poitrine et il vient à nouveau se réfugier contre son cœur.

L'emmener ? Le séparer de Sam ? De Dean ? Abandonner la sécurité du bunker ? Sa maison ?

Cette perspective pèse lourd sur son âme…

Mais il sait que c'est la bonne solution. Jack a besoin de s'éloigner. Il a besoin d'être dans un environnement rassurant. Loin de la rage et la rancœur qui saturent le bunker. Il faut qu'il retrouve un équilibre. Qu'il réapprenne à faire confiance. Et surtout, qu'il réapprenne à _se_ faire confiance. Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas ici, avec Sam et Dean qu'il y arrivera…

Il sait exactement où aller.

« Promis Jack… souffle-t-il et il le sent se détendre légèrement entre ses bras

\- Attends ! se désespère soudainement Sam, Cass, tu veux l'emmener ? Tu veux partir ? Où ?!

\- Cass… »

Castiel dévisage Dean. Sa façade de marbre se craquelle. Sa vulnérabilité et sa détresse assombrissent désormais clairement ses prunelles. Mais il ne peut pas… Sa grâce ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur et d'indignation à cette décision, mais il ne peut pas faire de Dean sa priorité.

Pas maintenant.

« Ne… commence Dean, S'il te plaît… Cass… »

Sa voix se brise.

La grâce de Castiel se tord de souffrance.

Mais il ne cédera pas.

« J'emmène Jack avec moi, assène-t-il en dévisageant les Winchester, Quand vous serez prêts à agir comme une famille… »

Il croise le regard perdu de Dean.

Bouleversé.

Suppliant.

« Comme la famille que nous sommes _supposés _être, poursuit-il, implacable, Appelez-moi. »

Ils disparaissent dans un bruissement d'ailes l'instant d'après.

Quand Castiel ouvre les yeux, Jack toujours prostré entre ses bras, il tombe sur une fresque murale peinte : un arbre au cœur d'une prairie à la lumière du soleil. Un berceau est dans un coin de la pièce, quelques meubles prennent la poussière, et le parquet présente encore des marques de brûlures en forme de pieds...

Il est surpris que cette maisonnette à North Cove, Washington, soit désormais totalement laissée à l'abandon…

Mais cela l'arrange bien.

Quoi de mieux que cet endroit pour s'occuper de Jack ?

Quoi de mieux que l'endroit marqué par tout l'amour que Kelly Kline avait pour son fils…

**Fin**

* * *

**Parce que... Parce que merde à la fin. Je veux bien entendre que Dean et Sam (surtout Dean) soient endeuillés. Je peux comprendre qu'ils aient mal. Je peux comprendre qu'ils aient peur de Jack. Mais comment ils peuvent tourner le dos comme _ça_ à un _gosse _à qui ils ont répété encore et encore qu'il faisait partie de la famille ?! "Family don't end with blood", mais il faut croire que ceux non liés par le sang sont toujours traités plus durement...**

**Bref. J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré ça. Je vous embrasse et vous dis à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre de The Destiel Trap.**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


End file.
